Another Finacee!
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: The title says all. But this time it's Ranma getting jealous over Akane having another finacee. RA Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.

"Ahhhh! We are really late this time. This is your entire fault Ranma!" Akane screamed.

"My fault! I don't think so," Ranma spat at her. "It's just as much your fault."

"I think not you baka! You just had to get in that extra training after breakfast."

"Hey it's not my fault you accepted the challenge, is it you macho chick!"

"You hentai!" 

"I didn't do anything perverted today you uncute girl!"

"Oh, so you are a hentai?"

"I… no… I didn't mean it that way."

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't.  
  


"Just shut-up and run. We are really late."

*****~~~*****

"Class we have a new student today," Ms. Takani the teacher said. "I'd like you to meet Kyosuke Yagami." She said pointing towards the boy next to her. He was very handsome, and tall, and muscular, with red hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, it is nice to meet all of you," Kyosuke said bowing to the class and teacher.

"Oh what a respectable young boy," the teacher awed.

"Oooo, he is so cute," the girls started to whisper to each other.

"Okay, Kyosuke I would like you to…." But before the teacher could finish, she and Kyosuke were knocked down. "Ow," the two said.

"Look what your klutziness has done Akane!"

"My what! You bumped into my."

"I did no such thing. I'm not clumsy like you."

"Ranma, I'm gonna…" But she was cut off.

"Saotome! Tendo!" The teacher yelled.

"*gulp* Yes, sensei," they both said weakly.

"You are late!" She screeched.

"Hai. But it was Ranma's/Akane's fault," they said together.

"NANI!" They now shouted at each other again.

"I'm gonna hurt you, you baka," Akane said raising her fist.

"Just try, you tomboy," Ranma said also getting into a fighting stance.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT FIGHTING? IS THAT ANYWAY TO ACT INFRONT OF THE NEW STUDENT!" The teacher yelled at them.

"New student?! What new student?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, I'm guessing it's this guy," Akane said, pointing at an unconscious Kyosuke at her feet.

"Oh. What happened to him?"

"You are what happened to him." The teacher said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"He should go to the nurses'," Akane said.

"Yes, he should," Ranma said.

"Your right, you Saotome and Tendo are going to take him. Then you are going to go to the principal's office," the teacher bellowed.

"Hai sensei," the two said glumly.

*****~~~*****

(Principal's office)

"Ha, so you bruddas late again," Mr. Principal said.

"Hai," Ranma and Akane both said.

"Also, you bruddas knocked out the new bruddas ne?"

"Hai," they said yet again.

"I must give you severe punishment, you two is suspended."

"NANI!" They both shouted.

"For what/" Ranma asked in disbelief.

"For knocking out a new bruddas, for being tardy, and for knocking down your teacher."

"So your point."

"So bruddas, ya thinking punishment kapu?"

"Yes, I think its kapu."

"Okay, den I make deal, you no get suspended."

"Really?!" Akane asked.

"Ya, but only if you gal get bowl cut, and you bruddas get a shaving of bald head."

"Nani!" They both shouted.

"Take da suspension, or da haircuts."

"We'll take the suspension," they said.

"Okay, you bruddas suspended fo 1 week."

"Whatever," Ranma said leaving.

"Good-bye Mr. Principal," Akane said. '_A week at home with Ranma. This is a nightmare,' Akane thought._

"See ya bruddas in 1 week." The principal said.

"Whatever, we are leaving," Ranma told him waving his hand behind his head.

*****~~~*****

(The Nurse's office)

"Where am I?" Kyosuke asked no one in particular rubbing his head.

"You are in the nurse's office and I am the nurse. It seems you were knocked out during class." A lady said next to him.

"What a great way to start at a new school. Get yourself knocked out."

"Oh, it wasn't your fault, but you did have a lot of visitors for a new student."

"I did? Who?"

"Oh, well they were all girls from your class, wondering if you were alright."

"Really?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup! Every girl came except two."

"Who?"  
                                                                                                                            

"Well, if you want to date these two, you can't. Because they already have a fiancée."

"But they are only 16 ne?!"

"Yes, but their marriage was arranged by their fathers."

"So I'm not the only one with an arranged marriage," he whispers to himself.

"Huh, what was that?"

"Oh... um… well… who are the lucky guys, was what I said."

"His name is Ranma Saotome."

"And the other."

"Oh they are both engaged to Ranma."

"Huh?"

"Yes it is weird."

"I would like to hear more, but there is some place I have to be," he says glancing at the clock. "May I leave?"

"Yes, you can."

"Arigato for taking care of me."

"Sure." With that done, Kyosuke heads out the door. '_Hmm where is this place?' He thought to himself after reading the address of a house on a slip of paper._

*****~~~*****

(The Tendo Dojo)

"You two were suspended?" Mr. Tendo asked his youngest daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

"Hai, dad," Akane said bowing her head.

"For how long?"

"A week," Ranma responded.

"A WEEK!"

"Hai," the two said both bowing their heads.

"You will **not** go unpunished by me. You both will not get allowance for 1 month."

"Nani!" They shouted together.

"Also…" but before he could finish punishing them, Kasumi, his eldest daughter came in.

"Father, someone is here to see you," she said with a smile on her face.

"Really? Send them in." He said to her. "Don't even think about it," he said turning his attention back to Ranma and Akane who were trying to sneak away.

"Here he is father." Kasumi said bringing in Kyosuke.

"Hello, Mr. Tendo. I am Kyosuke Yagami." He said bowing.

"You are… you are…" Mr. Tendo said wide-eyed.

"He is what dad?" Akane asked.

"Yeah spit it out already." Ranma said.

"You are Akane's fiancée!" He shouted.

A/N: Well I think I'll leave you off there. Hope you enjoyed it so far. I'll try and get the next chapter out real soon. Please review, also please no flames. Until next time ciao. Also check out the story 'In the spotlight' by Pran. I think its real good and you all will too. Well bye and I try to get the next chapter out to.


	2. Handsome Fiance meet unhandsome finace

Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma ½.

Chapter 2: Handsome fiancé meet unhandsome finance

*Last time*

"Hello, Mr. Tendo. I am Kyosuke Yagami." he said bowing.

"You are… you are…" Mr. Tendo said wide-eyed.

"He is what dad?" Akane asked.

"Yeah spit it out already." Ranma said.

"You are Akane's fiancé!" He shouted.

*End of what happened last time*

"NANI!" Akane and Ranma shouted. 

"Yes, you are little Kyosuke. I promised your father that you could marry Akane," Mr. Tendo said.

"Dad, how many people did you promise me to?!" Akane asked, grabbing her dad by the collar.

"Only him and Ranma." Mr. Tendo said.

"Huh, you are Akane?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yup, she is Akane," Ranma answered him.

"Wow! I'm amazed."

"What that your fiancée isn't as cute and sweet as you thought she would be?"

"No, that she is more beautiful then I imagined."

"Huh," Akane and Ranma said falling to the floor anime style.

"Hai, when we were little, you had no figure and you were very ugly. I feared that when we grew up that you would get uglier."

"Why you." Akane said raising a fist.

"But I was wrong. You have changed Aka-chan."

"Huh, Aka-chan. Only one person called me that, and that was my childhood friend Kyo-chan. Do you know him?" Akane asked.

"You hurt me Aka-chan, can't even remember me."

"Wha… are you Kyo-chan?" She asked, running up to him. She stares at him for a couple of seconds. "Aaa, you are Kyo-chan! I've missed you!" She shouts pulling him into a big hug. "But what does my dad mean when he said you are my fiancé?"

"Yes, do tell," Ranma says giving Kyosuke a death glare.

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'll tell you. When we were young, your father was running out of money. He needed it bad and borrowed from my father. He didn't know how to pay my father back, so he promised my father that I would marry you. So here I am, ready for the wedding."

"Dad is this true?" Akane turns to her father.

"I'm afraid so," Mr. Tendo replies.

"Geez, you are worse than my pop," Ranma says bonking Mr. Tendo on the head.

"Who are you?" Kyosuke asked.

"I'm Ranma Saotome."

"Ranma… Ranma Saotome. Hmm… I've heard that name before. You are the man with **two** fiancées. But why are you here."

"Kyosuke, I would like you to meet Ranma, Akane's other fiancé." Mr. Tendo says patting Ranma's shoulder.

"What Akane is your fiancée too?" Kyosuke said with disbelief.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Um… this can't be. Akane is this true?" He asked turning back to her.

"Yeah it is, so handsome fiancé meet unhandsome fiancé," she said pointing at Ranma.

"What is that suppose to mean tomboy?!" Ranma yelled at her.

"You heard me! I told Kyo-chan to meet my unhandsome fiancé!"

"Why you," Ranma said getting into a fighting position.

"I introduced you to him the same way you introduced me to Ukyo," she said getting into a fighting stance herself.

"But at least I was saying the truth!"

"Why you JERK!" With the talking done and them both in ready position they started. Akane sent a kick at Ranma's head, but he dodged and retaliated with a light punch. Akane blocked it. They were moving towards the outside, both still sending punches and kicks. Akane knew Ranma was being nice but she didn't care. She sent another punch and it made contact with his stomach. He got mad at this losing all control; he sent a punch right at her face. Akane knew she couldn't block this, so she closed her eyes ready for pain. But what happened next surprised her.

A/N: Hehehehe. I think I'll leave you off there. What does happen next? Well you'll just have to read to find out. Remember to review ciao!


	3. Good Nights Aren't Always Pleasant

Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma ½.

Chapter Three: Goodnights Aren't Always Pleasant.

Akane stood there wondering why she didn't receive her punch. She opened her eyes to see Ranma' fist inches from her nose and a smirk on his face. She also noticed the look of disgust Kyosuke was giving Ranma.

"What's wrong Ranma?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just don't feel like fighting today. Besides I don't hit girls remember."

"Today?! Do you mean you fight Akane everyday?" Kyosuke asked, completely missing the 'I don't hit girls part.'

"Yes, that's what I mean," Ranma replied.

"You cretin, how can you hit a lady?!" 

"Easy, like this." After saying that he walked over to Akane, and lightly punched her arm.

"Hey what was that for, you said you didn't feel like fighting idiot!"

"I don't, you macho chick, I was just showing Mr. Fiancé over there how you can hit a girl."

"Don't call him Mr. Fiancé he has a name."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to the dojo."

"Ranma, don't 'yeah, whatever' me! You bring your butt back here!" Akane shouted after him.

"Kyosuke, are you staying for dinner?" Kasumi asked.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Kyosuke said.

"No, it's no intrusion at all, I'd be happy to make food for one more."  
  


"Okay then."

"I'll go start right now." Kasumi said getting up.

"Yes," Mr. Tendo, Mr. Saotome, and Nabiki cried with joy.

"And where is Akane, she said she would help prepare the food," Kasumi said looking around with those words Mr. Tendo, Mr. Saotome, and Nabiki turned as pale as a ghost.

"She went after Ranma to the dojo Miss Kasumi," Kyosuke answered.

"Why thank you Kyosuke," Kasumi said. She turned and left for the dojo. Kyosuke turned around too, and he saw the two Tendos, and one Saotome around him looking sick.

"What's wrong? Are you guys sick?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh, nothing is wrong. You'll just find out at dinner." Nabiki answered.

"Ooookay," Kyosuke said with a confused look.

*****~~~*****

"Dinner is ready," Kasumi called throughout the house.

"Alright," everyone shouted.

"Um… Kasumi," Ranma began.

"Yes Ranma, I helped with dinner," an angry voice said behind him. Ranma turned around to find a very angry Akane standing with her bokken.

"That's great," he said.

"Really?!" Akane asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah sure, if I wanted to die."

*BOINK, BONK, SPLASH*

Akane had thrown Ranma into the pond after giving him some good whacks with her bokken.

"What was that for?" A red head girl said coming out of the pond.

"Who is that?" Kyosuke asked.

"Oh nobody," Akane answered, she then rushed towards Ranma with a teapot. "Ranma you okay?" She pretended to look for him in the pond.

"What are you doing tomboy? I'm right here," Ranma said.

"I know that, you idiot. Just get out on the other side of the pond and change back."

"Why should I?"

"Do you think it wise to let Kyosuke know you can become a girl?"

"You're right. But he'll find out at school tomorrow."

"Maybe, maybe not." She said handing Ranma the teapot. After Ranma changed back into a guy they went in for dinner.

"Let's dig in!" Everyone shouted.

"Um, Akane which half did you make?" Kyosuke asked.

"Oh I only made this one dish." She said holding a plate of pork chow mein up.

"May I try some?"

"It's not very good, are you sure you want some?" 

"Yes."

"Okay, here," she said serving him a small portion of it. Kyosuke took a bite, and his face went into shock. "Um, Kyosuke are you alright." 

"No, he just ate our cooking. Of course he wouldn't be okay," Ranma stated.

"RAANNMA!" Akane shouted.

"It's okay Aka-chan, it's just you put in a lot of wrong ingredients." Kyosuke said.

"This is just great, now I'll never cook again." She started to cry.

"I'll help you Aka-chan," he said putting a comforting arm around her. Ranma flinched when he saw that.

"Rea-really?"

"Yes, we can start tomorrow morning."

"Okay." And so this strange family continued to eat dinner.

*****~~~*****

"Hiyaah!" Akane screamed while smashing up some cinder blocks. "That was a good workout."

"Akane," Kasumi said.

"Yes, Kasumi?"

"You have a phone call."

"Who?"

"It's Kyosuke."

"Really?!"

"Yes, would you like to speak with him?"

"Yes, I would."

"Okay, the phone is waiting for you in the hall."  
  


"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

*****~~~*****

"Hello?" Akane said into the phone.

"Hello… um is this Akane?" The other line said.

"Yes this is Akane, Kyo-chan."

"How did you know it was me?"

"My sister told me."

"Oh… okay."

"So why are you calling Kyo-chan?"

"Are you mad that I called?" He asked with some hurt in his voice.

"No not at all, it's just a surprise, that's all."

"Okay," he said, sounding more delighted.

"So… um… why did you call?"

"Just to say I'll be over at 6 tomorrow morning, for cooking lessons."

"Okay, I'll remember, 6 A.M."

"Also to um…"

"Yes."

"To wish you a good night's sleep. So here it goes. Good night Aka-chan, sleep tight."

"That's very considerate of you, I hope you have a good night too, and see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay, night."

"Night, see you tomorrow," with that done Akane hung up the phone.

"Who are you gonna see tomorrow?" A voice asked from behind her. It was Ranma.

"Oh, just someone."

"Who was that on the phone?"

"No one," Akane said, while walking away. But Ranma was faster and soon was standing in front of her.

"Who was it?" He asked again.

"Are you going to get out of my way idiot?"

"Not until you tell me." 

"It was Kyo-chan, okay." Ranma's eyes turned dark with the mention of the name.

"Why'd he call?"

"To say he'll be over at 6 tomorrow morning to start the lessons."

"That's all."

"That, and…"

"And what?" Ranma asked, seeing that Akane wasn't gonna finish her sentence.

"Nothing."

"And means more, 'and' what?"

"And to tell me good night, okay?"

"No, that's not okay."  
  


"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because what, Ranma?"

"Because he has no right too!"

"Says **who**?"

"Says **me**!"

"Why would **you care?"**

"I don't!"

"Yes you **do."**

"**I DO NOT!"**

"Then why would you ca… oh I get it, you're jealous."

"Am not."

"Oh yes you are."

"Why on Earth would I be jealous over an uncute tomboy like you?"

"You're right."

"Huh…" Ranma said the only word he could, for he was confused.

"You're right, why would you care about me. I'm the uncute one, the weak, scrawny, macho one. Why on Earth would you care?" Akane said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Akane… I… um.. I didn't mean it… that way."

"What other meaning could there be Ranma?" She was now letting the tears flow.

"It's just… well um… I um.. I l-l-lo…" But before Ranma could finish, Kasumi interrupted.

"Oh my, Akane. Ranma. Shouldn't you two be in bed? You especially Akane, you wouldn't want to be tired during your lessons tomorrow morning." Kasumi said.

"You're right Kasumi, I'm going to bed right now. I'll see you tomorrow morning. See you tomorrow Ranma. Be sure to be hungry for I'm making you breakfast," She said while walking up the stairs. "oh, and Ranma," she turned around, "Don't even think of running away, for I'll hunt you down and force feed you if I have to," she finished saying. With that she gave Ranma an evil grin, and continued her way to her bedroom.

"Good night Ranma," Kasumi said.

"Oh… uh good night Kasumi," he said with a scared look.

"Ranma are you afraid of what Akane said?" Kasumi asked.

'

"Well Kasumi, many things don't scare me, but those words and that look scared me enough to know I'm a dead man tomorrow morning."

"Ranma, if you forget, I'll be in the kitchen too. I'll make sure Akane doesn't purposefully make killable food."

"Huh…"

"But I can't say the same about dinner, for Dr. Tofu is taking me out."

"Huh… well I won't be alone at dinner, I'm sure Akane wouldn't purposely feed Nabiki and Mr. Tendo and Pop killable food."

"Well, how should I say this. Oh yes, well… you see… Nabiki won't be here, for her and her friends are going to some hot springs."

"Why that witch. At least Pop and Mr. Tendo will be here."

"Ranma, sorry to tell you this, but Father and Uncle Saotome went with Grandfather Happosai on a training trip."

"WHAT! Why those lousy… they knew she was cookin, so they left. The least they coulda done was take me with them."

"I'm sorry Ranma."

"No, it's okay Kasumi, it's not your fault."

"Well see you tomorrow Ranma."

"Yeah… tomorrow."

*****~~~*****

_'That dummy Ranma.' Akane kept thinking while getting ready for bed. _'Why'd he have to go and say that.' _She climbed into bed after turning out the lights and kept on thinking. __'What was he going to say before Kasumi interrupted. I know he said something like "I l-l-lo…" __Could it be that he was going to say I love you. Maybe, it might just be that. Then what would I say back. Do I love him. I might…maybe… I guess. All who am I kidding? Of course I do. But I know he won't say or try to say that any time soon again. Why'd he try tonight though. Hmmm, let's see oh yeah it started with him being jealous over Kyo-chan. Then him insulting me, and me crying, then it finished with him trying to say I love you. Oh so he said it out of jealousty and guilt. Then to know if that's what'll make him say it, then I should make him jealous. But how? I know he's jealous Kyo-chan and I. So I should act really cute around him, and flirt with him a lot. This will be perfect. Let's see how you act Ranma when the shoe is on the other foot. This will be perfect.' With that thought in mind, Akane went into a peaceful slumber._

A/N: Yay rejoice. Another chapter out. Hurray. Okay sorry for my celebration. But it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories. To let you know the reason, it's because I've haven't had much time to write. That and I ran out of ideas for the chapters. But now I'm getting into gear and I'm writing like there's no tomorrow. If you like Rurouni Kenshin you should check out my Rurouni Kenshin fic. Please review, also if you know any good Ranma sites please tell me. Sayonara!


End file.
